Kefka Palazzo/Dissidia (PSP)
|englishva = }} Kefka Palazzo is one of the villains fighting for the side of Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. An insane sorcerer with a complete lack of scruples, his attacks are generally magic-based, but more chaotic than basic spells. Coupled with his erratic movements, Kefka's main skill seems to be to annoy his opponents with his contemptuous manner. He shares his goal to destroy everything with other villains, specifically, Cloud of Darkness, Exdeath, and Kuja. However, his short-term goal is to manipulate and take control of Terra, and use her power to further his other plans. He is set to return, along with the other characters from Dissidia, in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Attire Kefka's appearance in Dissidia is drawn from his original Amano artwork rather than his Final Fantasy VI sprites. His clothing is thus very colorful with a variety of polka-dots and stripes, with red and yellow being predominant. His trademark blond hair and white and red facial make-up are present, and his lips are outlined in bright purple. His alternate costume incorporates more blues and whites into his outfit, roughly resembling his battle sprite from Final Fantasy VI. In Dissidia 012, Kefka's third outfit colors his outfit green, white and gold to match an alternate Amano art, as well as having the same pose. The third outfit also resembles Kefka's field sprite in Final Fantasy VI but with green sleeves and pants instead of red, and with a bandanna covering his hair. Kefka's Manikin version, Phantasmal Harlequin, is red. Story Dissidia 012 In the TSG trailer, Kefka is seen once speaking to Kuja, encouraging Kuja to show him what the Warriors of Cosmos are made of. Kefka also at one point remarks after Terra fled that she'll always come running back into his arms anyways, so he doesn't care if she managed to flee. Destiny Odyssey Kefka appears with Kuja, telling him to acquire some "bait" for Zidane, but Kuja protests that his friends cannot be kidnapped because they travel together. Kefka tells Kuja that Squall travels alone, prompting Kuja to attack Squall and try to capture him, telling him to "kill two birds with one stone." When Bartz falls into a trap laid for Zidane, Kefka appears before Zidane and refuses to tell him where Bartz is, as well as angrily chew Zidane out for being "Too stupid to even get caught in a trap!". The two duel, and Zidane wins. Kefka then tells Zidane that Bartz has been taken to enemy territory. Kefka also makes a brief appearance directly afterward, where Kuja complains that Kefka botched his plan, only for Kefka to shrug off the accusation and taunt him with the failure. However, he does express interest when Kuja plots to use the setback to trick Bartz into getting Zidane into a trap by using a fake crystal. Kefka then appears with the Cloud of Darkness watching Onion Knight and Terra's journey. He also saves Terra and Onion Knight from being struck by an attack from the Cloud of Darkness, although only because the method the Cloud of Darkness was going to utilize was going to kill them outright, whereas he would rather have fun when destroying things rather than destroy them outright. Kefka appears before Terra and Onion Knight. With Terra having forgotten about her mindless battle with the little knight, Kefka reminds her and mocks her claims that he is lying, calling her "destruction incarnate" due to her powers, as well as firing spells at Terra in an attempt to get her to awaken her cataclysmic power. Kefka tells Terra she is better suited to fight for Chaos than against him and extends an offer to Terra to join him in causing destruction. In an attempt to protect Terra, Onion Knight attacks the mad clown, and Kefka teleports them away, leaving Terra alone to search for her friend. At some point later, Kefka ends up meeting with the Emperor about what Sephiroth is planning. Kefka does not seem to care, as he feels that Sephiroth is not really special due to the fact that he is "Yet another sadistic maniac with a god complex." Kefka seemed to react with surprise when he learned from the Emperor that Sephiroth apparently killed himself in front of the Emperor in the last battle. They then decide to keep an eye on him. Along the way, Terra encounters Cloud after Terra's powers again reach breaking point when remembering Kefka's taunts about her being destruction incarnate, so Cloud takes the brunt of Terra's attacks and then joins her to look for the Onion Knight. They later find Kefka, and again she refuses his offer, having found hope for a future where dreams like those of Firion can come true. Enraged, Kefka summons the Cloud of Darkness to assist him, however, the Onion Knight arrives in time to give Cloud a hand in holding off the Cloud of Darkness, while Terra fights Kefka alone. Kefka bombards her with spells while maniacally demanding that she "play" with him, as well as having a tantrum when she managed to escape from his ultima balls seconds before collision as he wanted to play more, until she stops running and fights him. Terra overcomes Kefka and he fades away, although not before declaring that he will get her back. Shade Impulse After Chaos has killed Cosmos, Kefka appears along with Exdeath to ridicule the heroes, as they begin to fade away as a result of the goddess' death. Later on, he is confronted by Terra in his tower, where he has gone on his own way in an attempt to destroy everything. He initially taunts Terra in regards to her role in Cosmos' death, but then decides after learning that Terra now wants to know what he knows about her involvement in her death not to tell her. However, Terra once again defeats him, after which Kefka laments the futility of existence (which mirrors his mindset towards the end of Final Fantasy VI), before exploding and fading away with a sorrowful laugh, craving for more destruction. Terra later speculates that the reason why Kefka desired destruction is because he truly could not perceive anything in life outside of destruction, and needed it to fill his broken heart. If a Warrior of Cosmos other than Terra encounters Kefka, Kefka will welcome them, telling them that he has thought of a good announcement for when they encounter each other again, which is that he'll destroy everything and create his own empire of death. After being defeated, he wonders why they try so hard to keep living, as in his mind, nothing truly matters. Battle Kefka's is described as a Mad Mage. His attacks consist of various magical projectiles that move in erratic patterns and hit over large areas, allowing him to catch opponents by surprise. However, his attacks usually have a lag when used or leave Kefka stationary while he manipulates the attack, leaving him vulnerable to counterattacks. Another drawback is that Kefka has slow ground movement, and many of his Bravery attacks can be blocked. As an upside, when they do hit his Brave attacks often do high damage. Boss Kefka is fought in Destiny Odyssey VI and IX, Shade Impulse, Distant Glory, and Inward Chaos. Bravery attacks HP attacks EX Mode Warring Triad _mphWG8W-Sc Kefka's EX Mode, Power of Destruction, is his god form, based on his final boss sprite. In EX Mode he gains the Regen status and the abilities "Glide" and "Exhilarating Magic". Glide lets Kefka fly through the air by holding , while Exhilarating Magic augments his spells, causing them to fire more projectiles, hit over larger areas, and/or improving their tracking. This makes Kefka's spells even more erratic and difficult to dodge. Kefka's EX Burst is Warring Triad. Kefka attacks the opponent with Ultima, then leaps back and conjures a field of energy. Three button commands flash over Kefka's head, and the player must input the commands in the same order they appear. If the buttons are input incorrectly, Kefka will use a stronger version of Forsaken. If the buttons are correct, he will use Light of Judgment, smiting opponents from above with a beam of light. Equipment Kefka is able to use the following equipment: Rods, Staves, Instruments, Hats, Hairpins, Ribbons, Clothing, and Robes. Exclusive Weapons Gallery Allusions *One of Kefka's exclusive weapons, Dancing Mad, is named after his theme song during the final battle. *Several of Kefka's battle quotes are taken from his dialogue in Final Fantasy VI. Against the Emperor, Kefka says "You are less than worthless!" which is his insult to Emperor Gestahl. When using Extra Crispy Firaga, Kefka shouts "You'll be well done!", derived from "Run! Run! Or you'll be well done!" Which he said to Emperor Gestahl as the latter was attempting to flee from the Warring Triad's lightning strikes. When battling Cecil, Kefka says "Goody two-shoes!" a line he said to General Leo. One of Kefka's defeat quotes is "I hate, hate, hate, hate, HATE YOU!" a line he says to Celes Chere in the SNES version after the latter managed to stab Kefka instead of killing her friends - he says an extended version of the line in Destiny Odyssey VI. Two of his defeat quotes are "Don't think you've won this!" and "Graaah! I'll remember this!" both of which are based on his dialogue when defeated in Narshe. His intro quote "You're lower than lower than dirt" is based on his quote "You may as well be the dirt on the bottom of my boots! Or the dirt stuck to the bottom of that dirt!" Kefka's line when battling Jecht, "Meatheads, meatheads everywhere," is similar to a line spoken by Ultros to Sabin. *While chasing Terra during their battle in Destiny Odyssey VI, Kefka briefly assumes the pose of his Amano artwork. He assumes the same pose when using Forsaken Null. He also assumes a variation of one of his Amano poses should he win a battle. **Also, shortly before Terra fights him after the chase, Kefka says "I'm going to destroy... EVERYTHING!!" as he shatters the glass container he warped into, referencing a similar line that he tells the Returners: "I will exterminate everyone and everything," in the SNES and PS versions of Final Fantasy VI. *When Kefka uses his EX Burst, he will descend from above, similar to the beginning of the final battle in Final Fantasy VI. Furthermore, during Kefka's EX Burst, golden lights shines down on him, alluding to the final battle background from Final Fantasy VI. If Forsaken is used during his EX Burst, Kefka assumes the pose of his god form's battle sprite and the camera angle changes to that of a traditional Final Fantasy battle. The background while he uses Forsaken is also filled with static, similar to Forsaken's background effects when it is used in Final Fantasy VI. When using Light of Judgment, the screen zooms in to Kefka's face, a reference to Kefka's expression being displayed in Final Fantasy VI's final battle when he prepared to use Forsaken. A similar closeup is seen when Kefka uses Forsaken as his EX-Burst. *One of Kefka's victory quotes has him breaking the fourth wall by humming the "Victory Fanfare". *All of Kefka's attacks are attacks he uses in the final battle in Final Fantasy VI - his Firaga, Blizzaga, and Thundaga attacks in Dissidia are variations of the normal versions of the spells he uses in the battle. *Kefka takes control of Terra in Destiny Odyssey III using a "Puppeteer's Wheel." This is a reference to Kefka using a Slave Crown to control Terra in Final Fantasy VI. *When confronted in Shade Impulse, Kefka delivers several lines that mirror his dialogue before the final battle in Final Fantasy VI, which varies depending on whether the playable character is Terra or someone else in the Warriors of Cosmos. If the character is someone other than Terra, he will greet the character with "Welcome, dear, dear friends. I've been thinking of just the right thing to say when we met again," referencing the way he greeted the party when they ascended his tower; "Welcome, friends! I knew you'd come, so I've been practicing my greeting!" If the character that is going to fight Kefka is Terra, Kefka says "Destruction is the fate of all things!" similar to his line in Final Fantasy VI "Embrace your destruction! It is the fate of all things!" Kefka's dialogue after being defeated by Terra paraphrases various excerpts of his speech before the final battle in Final Fantasy VI. Before his battle with Terra, Kefka says "Beyond the chaos, the end draws near". This references both the original Super NES ("The end comes... beyond chaos.") and Game Boy Advance ("The end draws near...") translations of the line Kefka says during the battle in Final Fantasy VI when he prepares to use Goner/Forsaken. *As in Final Fantasy VI, Kefka's Havoc Wing is his only physical attack. *One of Kefka's sample voice clips in the theater is the line "Such magnificent power!", which is what he says to the heroes as he demonstrates his power in Final Fantasy VI. Another of Kefka's sample voice clips in the theater is "NO!!", which is what he said when Shadow trapped him between two of the Warring Triad's statues. *When Exdeath is facing Kefka, Kefka will say, "Destruction without death? BORING". This is a similar line at the final battle when Kefka says "What fun is destruction if no precious lives are lost?" Trivia *While the attacks are fairly common among the Warriors of Cosmos, Kefka is the only Warrior of Chaos with access to some variation of the Thunder, Fire, and Blizzard spells. *Kefka is the only male character besides Cloud who can equip the female-only "Pretty Princess" equipment set. *If Kefka begins Forsaken Null during EX Mode, and continues to keep the same Forsaken Null out after his EX Mode ends, the magic spheres will still track the enemy until that specific Forsaken Null ends. *When Kefka uses an HP attack, his hands glow with a red aura, but when Terra uses an HP attack, her hands glow with a blue aura. *In the Battle Tips menu, Penelo says that Kefka "dances around likes he's mocking you," which makes her angry. *The Japanese name for Kefka's "Exhilarating Magic" ability is Dokidoki Magic. "Dokidoki" is a Japanese onomatopoeia for a beating heart. *Kefka is the only Warrior of Chaos who has a surname. *In Shade Impulse, he is the first villain to be killed. *Kefka is the only character who has no HP attacks which can cause Brave damage prior to dealing the HP damage. *Kefka, together with Ultimecia, are the only warriors of Chaos to have their names stated in their corresponding battle arena namely, "Kefka's Tower" *Most of Kefka's dialogue, as well as his tendency to change the tone of his voice mid-sentence, were ad-libbed by Kefka's Japanese voice actor, Shigeru Chiba. es:Kefka Palazzo/Dissidia Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Characters Category:Articles With Videos